Right Number
by lovemesomecrazy
Summary: One-shot based off a blurb Nellie12 did on Tumblr :) She conned me into it. 1700 words of feels :) Future Fic - T for some language. Kurt and Blaine haven't seen each other in six years, how does a wrong number bring them back together?


**So, this came from a blurb that Nellie12 did on her Tumblr... and conned me into one-shotting it :) 1700 words of feels.**

**Here's the blurb: ****_Kurt dialing a number he found in the telephone book because he thinks it's a repairman and he broke his dishwasher but he ends up mis-dialing and his ex-boyfriend Blaine Anderson from high school answers and it's been 6 years since they last spoke and they find out they both live in NY 20 minutes away from each other after talking for a few minutes_**

* * *

"Are you kidding me right now?" Kurt yelled out before kicking his dishwasher. He bought the thing just over a year ago and it's already broken. "Top of the line my ass." He muttered as he silently cursed his ex for picking out the contraption. To make matters worse, it was just out of warranty.

He stomped over to his junk drawer and pulled out a phone book_. A phone book - it's 2018 who the hell uses a phone book? Why are they even made anymore?_ He thought as he thumbed through the pages.

He quickly found what he was looking for:

**Al's Appliance Repair  
You Break It, We Fix It  
Same day, Affordable service**

"Well that's original." A very aggravated Kurt judged. But that wasn't important, what was important was getting that thing fixed today since he had nothing but meetings starting Monday through Friday. He had no time to wait.

He flipped out his iPhone 8S and hurriedly dialed the number as he read it out loud. "Two One Two, Five Five Five, Six Eight Nine Four." What the stressed out man didn't realize was that he dialed a seven rather than that four.

After about three rings an oddly familiar and pleasant voice answered. "Hello?"

_Well that's not a very professional way to answer your business phone. Okay Kurt, stop being so overly analytical and douchey and get them to come out._ "Hi, my dishwasher broke and I was wondering if you could come out and take a look at it."

The reply on the other end of the line was laced with puzzlement. "I'm sorry but you have the wrong number. This is nine-seven not nine-four."

Kurt took the phone from his ear to _look._ Oops. "I am so sorry to bother you. Have a-"

He was cut off right before he was about to disconnect the call. "Kurt?"

"I'm sorry?" Kurt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _How does this man know my name?_

"Oh my God! It is you! I'd know that voice anywhere."

All it took was that exclamation for it to dawn on Kurt who was on the other end of that line. "Blaine." He paused, opened his mouth a few times, only to shut it again as he thought what to say. All that could come out was "I'm sorry, I can't." And he disconnected the call before any more words could be exchanged.

Kurt sunk to the floor and let his head hit the dishwasher. Screw the dishwasher; he'd do the dishes by hand for the rest of his life after the phone call he just made. _Fucking dishwasher._

Out of all the wrong numbers in the world, it would happen to be Blaine's, the man he hasn't seen since the day they broke up the fall after high school - over six years ago. They said that even if they broke up, they would stay friends. Unfortunately, the distance between them, the betrayal of trust, and their hectic schedules made it impossible.

After the initial sting of Blaine's infidelity passed, they tried to talk at least once a week. Once a week eventually became every other, to monthly, and before long, not at all.

Now he sat on the floor, a bundle of confused emotions pulsating through his veins. How did a thirty second phone call make him feel lost in a flood of no longer repressed feelings.

_Blaine_. The love of his life. Yes he'd dated since, but none of them compared to how he felt about the man.

_Blaine_. The man whom he gave his heart to, and who took it away.

_Blaine_. The man whom he gave his virginity to, his first everything.

_Blaine_. The man who he devoted his life to, and yet disappeared from view.

**Blaine**. The love. Of. His. Life. The one he never fully got over.

A vibration in his hand shook him from his trance like state. He looked down.

212-555-6897  
Unknown Number  
New York, NY

Kurt instinctively slid the icon to answer the phone. With a shaking breath he greeted. "H-hello."

"Kurt, please don't hang up." Blaine blurted out breathlessly.

"I won't." Kurt replied, barely audible.

"How are you?"

"How did you get my number?" With that, Blaine chuckled, breaking some of the awkward tension.

"Caller ID, Kurt." Blaine sharply enunciated the T in a way that drove Kurt absolutely insane, even to this day. _How does he do that?_

"Oh, of course. Um, I'm okay. Well, besides this stupid dishwasher. How are you?"

"Much better now that I'm talking to you. It's been a long time."

Kurt paused, trying to think of the words to say. "Yea, it has been. Six years."

"How did we let it go so long?"

Kurt sighed and pulled his knees to his chest. "I don't know, I guess we just stopped trying."

"I never forgot about you. Not a day goes by that I don't think of you. I'm actually terrified that I might wake up at any minute."

Kurt's breath hitched. He wasn't the only one. "I thought about you too. I tried to call you a couple of year back, but obviously your number had changed."

"You know, in my sophomore year at NYU I missed you so much, I couldn't believe how much time had passed is by, I was ready to grovel at your feet and beg for you to take me back. I went to your loft, but-" Blaine paused.

"But what, Blaine? I only moved out of there two and a half years ago."

"Rachel said you moved out and on with your life and that you were happy, that I should leave you alone."

Kurt was infuriated. As soon as he was done with this call he was going to give that prima donna a piece of his mind. "How dare she? That bitch." Kurt was fuming. "I mean yea, I was with someone at that time, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't have wanted you in my life. God Blaine, I missed and thought about you so much."

"I thought you hated me."

"Blaine, I could never hate you. I forgave your actions years ago. At the end of the day you were still my first love, my best friend, and the love of my life." Kurt slapped his hand over his mouth; he hadn't meant to say the last part.

"Chi, you always manage to take my breath away."

"Monchi." The two had started calling each other Monchi and Chi after a long night of drinking with the Glee club and Santana started calling them monchichis, it just kind of stuck. The two remained silent on their respective ends of the line, just listening to each other breathe.

It was finally Kurt who filled the silence. "So, I see you're in New York. What do you do? Where to you live?"

"I'm actually in law school. I should graduate in two years. In the interim I do private music lessons to pay the bills. I actually live in Chelsea."

"Didn't take you for a hipster Anderson." Blaine let out a hearty laugh that was like food for Kurt's soul. He hadn't felt that warmth pulsate through his veins in years.

"Har, har, har Chi. It's beautiful here. I really like it. What about you?"

"I'm in the Village; I am the productions floor manager at Vogue dot com."

"Wow that's great Kurt! I always knew you'd make it. And the village, you're like twenty minutes away from me."

"What a small world."

"Brian and I are down there all the time." Kurt felt all the blood leave his face and his heart drop. He hadn't seen or talked to Blaine in six years, what gives him the right to be sad or jealous of another guy. He knows he's had his share.

So he chinned up and forced a smile onto his face. "So Brian? Anyone special."

Even over the phone, Kurt could tell that Blaine saw right through his farce. "Oh Kurt, you are something else. And no, Brian is my roommate. I am happily single."

"Oh! Me to!" Kurt didn't plan on it coming out that excitedly. But Blaine just laughed.

The two continued to talk about everything and yet nothing at all for hours. By the time their conversation neared conclusion, they had filled each other in on most of their happenings since their last interaction. It was as if no time passed at all. There were laughs and there were tears, but mostly just two soul mates rediscovering each other.

"You know, Chi, I still have the picture of us at your graduation on my mantel. It drove my ex crazy." Kurt smiled at the thought.

"I have yours in my wallet. I've been through a ton of them, but it always makes it to the next. So-" Kurt was cut off by a beep. "Ugh my phone is dying."

"So is mine, but um Kurt, there's something I want to tell you before we hang up, just in case I don't get another chance."

"Blaine, there is no way I'm living my life without you in it anymore. It hurt too much."

"I-I never stopped loving you, Kurt. We said it as teenagers and I'll say it again now. I'll love you until my dying day."

Kurt didn't even try to hide the tears. "Blaine, I-I never stopped loving you either. I think that why it never really worked with the other guys I have been with. I might have even loved some of them. But they weren't you. _They could never be you_."

They say in a comfortable silence, Kurt still on the floor, back on the dishwasher. He's going to be in pain tomorrow. But it was worth it.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye yet Blaine."

"Neither am I." Blaine paused, collecting his thoughts – or maybe gathering courage? "So- you still have that broken dishwasher right?"

"Oh, yea. Guess I still gotta call the repair man."

"Why don't I come over and take a look at it."

"Blaine, you don't know the first thing about fixing appliances."

Kurt could feel Blaine's smile through the phone. "I know."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! I am about 3000 words into Chapter 12 of IHYD and I am no where near done :) Tonight is my last night with interwebs for a few days - soooo yea


End file.
